Pão de Queijo
by Natsumi-Kaah
Summary: Shipper: Haruno Sakura x Deidara    Classificação: 18      Sinopse: Sakura retorna de uma longa viagem para o esconderijo Akatsuki, seu atual lar. Porém o encontro que a espera pode ser mais inesperado do que ela imaginava.


Ela havia chegado em casa.

Finalmente, depois de tantos problemas com sua antiga vila e seus supostos amigos, aos quais ela decidiu abandonar pelo simples fato de não suportar mais os olhares de reprovação de todos sobre ela, ela estava finalmente em sua nova – nem tão nova assim - casa. Nesses 6 meses em que esteve longe seu coração por diversas vezes apertava-se tão fortemente que ela pensou que ele simplesmente sumiria dentro de seu peito. Sentia falta das conversas esporádicas com Kisame, das lições de moral de Itachi, sentia falta de sentar-se com Konan – nas raras vezes em que ela estava no esconderijo – e conversar coisas de mulher, mas o motivo de seu coração estar sempre tão sentido e bater mais acelerado quando ela relembrava do lugar era um certo rapaz louro e divertido, alguém que ela aprendeu a admirar e a amar tão profundamente que chegava a doer. O dono eterno de seu coração que a fizera de vez esquecer Uchiha Sasuke, o cara divertido e companheiro, aquele que ela passou a considerar seu melhor amigo – e que em segredo amava incontestavelmente – Deidara.

Só em pensar em revê-lo seu corpo todo estremecia, era como se ela recebesse uma enorme descarga elétrica, era praticamente impossível se controlar perto dele. Suspirou e adentrou o esconderijo através de uma porta muito bem disfarçada entre as rocas e a floresta ao redor e foi passando pelo hall adentrando a sala de estar. Havia pouca luz ali e ela apressou-se em subir as escadas que levavam para os quartos de todos que ali viviam, o silêncio era cortante, parecia não haver ninguém ali o que pareceu decepcionar a garota por uns instantes. Chegou a porta de seu quarto a qual abriu jogando a mochila sobre a cômoda e indo diretamente para o banheiro tomou um banho demorado e trocou-se vestindo sua costumeira blusa vermelha de zíper e seu shorts preto. Arrumou os cabelos e saiu do aposento descendo as escadas devagar; Ao chegar um pouco mais embaixo ouviu alguns ruídos e viu que a luz da cozinha parecia acesa, logo apressou-se para saber quem estaria ali, afinal era noite e ela pensou estar sozinha. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver uma longa cabeleira dourada cair sobre as costas largas e másculas, cobertas pelo manto da Akatsuki, de um jovem rapaz que bebia distraidamente um copo d'água. Era ele, Deidara.

Seu coração pulou tão rapidamente dentro de seu peito e ela instintivamente sorriu enquanto ele depositava o copo sobre a pia da cozinha e girava sobre os calcanhares levantando a vista e dando de cara com a menina ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos que a deixavam sem ar.

- Kura, você voltou!

Ela atravessou a cozinha correndo e pulou sobre o colo dele o enlaçando com as pernas sobre a cintura e passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, o sorriso bobo brotava instantaneamente nos lábios dela.

- Sim, voltei Dei-kun! Que bom te ver!

Ele girou com ela duas vezes antes de colocá-la no chão.

- Sua maldita, como você some assim sem me dizer nada, un?

- Ah Deidei, desculpe, eu precisei mesmo me afastar, na verdade eu só me aproveitei dessa missão que o Pain me deu para me manter um pouco afastada, me perdoe. – dizia ela com certo pesar na voz –

Ele pareceu analisá-la por um momento antes de falar.

- Un, tudo bem Kura, tudo bem, eu entendo você.

Vendo que era melhor não aprofundarem o assunto da longa temporada fora da rosada ele rapidamente tratou de mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

- Então, com fome, un?

- Ah, sim estou sim, na verdade estou morrendo de fome! – respondeu dando-lhe um olhar de agradecimento oculto e um sorriso sutil –

- Bem, eu também não comi nada então podemos jantar juntos. Vem, vou pedir alguma coisa pra comermos, un.

- Ah não, depois de todo esse tempo fora eu quero cozinhar pra você, como...como nos velhos tempos, lembra-se?

Ele sorriu pegando-a pela mão e beijando sua testa carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem teimosa, mas o que pretende fazer, un?

Ela sentiu o rosto arder, sabia que havia corado então pigarreou levemente e olhou em volta, parecia pensar em algo.

- Ah, que tal...Pão de queijo? – falou ela sorrindo –

- Por mim tudo bem, vem eu te ajudo.

Ambos então começaram a procurar nos armários e na geladeira as coisas que usariam e logo todos os ingredientes estavam sobre a mesa.

- Bem, não é tão difícil prepará-los.

Ela comentou e começou a misturar os ingredientes num grande refratário amassando um pouco a massa enquanto acrescia a farinha. Notou o olhar de Deidara sobre si, ele parecia curioso.

- Que foi Dei-kun, algum problema?

- Ahn, não só que, é a primeira vez que vejo alguém preparar pão de queijo assim, un.

- Ah, vem, eu te ensino.

E nisso ela segurou as mãos dele colocando-as sobre a massa e mexendo os dedos dele levemente.

- Viu? É fácil! – mas quando o olhou ele estava com um leve bico emburrado – Ah, que foi?

- Bem, eu iria colocar umas luvas, porque você sabe, minhas mãos tem bocas, mas agora já é tarde né, un!

Ela ficou vermelha automaticamente e soltou suas mãos das dele envergonhada, mas também não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Ah, desculpa Deidei, mas tudo bem não tem problema!

Ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação enquanto ela retomou a preparação da massa. Logo os dois estavam rindo enquanto as mãos preparavam as bolinhas de queijo, as dele muito mais bem feitas que as dela, diga-se de passagem, pela habilidade que o louro tinha em moldar sua argila. Ela ligou o forno e colocou a massa dentro sorrindo. Ambos dirigiram-se a pia que era posta apoiando-se em uma enorme bancada de mármore onde ficavam alguns potes com ingredientes, e puseram-se a lavar as mãos; Ela demorou um pouco para notar o olhar dele sobre ela e sentiu o rosto queimar suavemente e ele limitou-se a sorrir e jogar-lhe um pouco de água no rosto, ela riu e jogou água nele também, ambos caíram no riso depois dessa cena infantil e enxugaram as mãos. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar enquanto Deidara se aproximava dela e lhe afagava o rosto com delicadeza.

- Ah Kura, eu senti tanto sua falta.

Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem, era bom estar de volta e era melhor ainda saber que ele também sentia falta dela. Jogou-se sobre ele lhe abraçando fortemente e lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

- Eu também Deidei, eu também! Nem imagina o quanto!

- Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver...Veja se não some assim outra vez, un!

Ele retribuiu o abraço dela e quando por fim separaram-se, estavam tão próximos que foi impossível não se prenderem pelo olhar um do outro. Ela sentiu um calafrio lhe correr a coluna enquanto ele passava uma mão sobre sua nuca, deslizando-a pelas costas dela devagar. Quantas vezes já não haviam trocado carícias mais íntimas? Quantas vezes eles se pegaram não conseguindo resistir um ao outro, mesmo sabendo que não era certo fazê-lo? E quantas vezes eles mandaram para o inferno toda a ética e a moral idiota para poderem aproveitar um momento mais íntimo juntos? Eram tantas que ela até perdeu as contas. E até hoje, mesmo depois de tantas oportunidades eles jamais avançaram mais um passo.

Sakura, mordeu o lábio apreensiva ficou na ponta dos pés beijando-o sobre o queixo.

- Dei-kun...

Ele a puxou para si respirando o perfume sutilmente doce que ela tinha e desferindo uma mordida sobre o pescoço dela que a fez soltar um pequeno gemido. Naquele exato instante todo o autocontrole dos dois tinha ido inferno adentro e nada mais importava a não ser os dois ali, naquela cozinha vazia.

Sakura deslizou seus lábios para o lado esquerdo dele, dando beijos e lambidas sutis sobre a pele do shinobi, arrancando dele suspiros e arrepios inevitáveis. Ele não demorou a reagir aos toques dela, a urgência de ambos parecia quase palpável e ele a pegou no colo, pondo suas pernas sobre as laterais de sua cintura, a levantou do chão sentando-a sobre a bancada de mármore, empurrando tudo ali para o chão, aumentando o espaço para os dois e iniciou uma seqüência de lambidas e mordidas sobre o pescoço dela enquanto sua mão direita ocupava-se da nuca da garota, a boca existente ali dava-lhe mordidas mais firmes sobre o lugar enquanto a esquerda estava sobre a coxa dela. Era uma vantagem de se ter várias bocas e ela adorava isso nele. Inclinou a cabeça para trás soltando um gemido longo, as mãos delicadas afundaram-se nos longos fios louros, ela o puxou para si, aproximando os rostos e dando nele um beijo urgente. Ele não protestou, pelo contrário, tomou-lhe os lábios com tamanha rapidez que ela chegou a se surpreender até; sentia a língua dele invadir sua boca, procurando nela o sabor do proibido, o mesmo que há tanto tempo ele procurou evitar, o mesmo que ele estivera desejando incessantemente todo esse tempo. A mão que pousava sobre a coxa dela deslizou lascivamente para cima, mordendo, arranhando e lambendo-a até chegar ao short que ela usava, ali ele brincou um pouco com ela puxando a peça de roupa devagar até finalmente retirá-la, as mãos sempre habilidosas eram também de uma agilidade fora do comum. Separaram os lábios por um instante apenas pela falta de ar e seus olhos se encontraram, esmeraldas e safiras, desejosas, lascivas, sem limites. Ela sorriu de canto enquanto ele deslizava a língua pelos lábios pervertidamente, as mãos dela procuraram pelos botões do manto que ele usava retirando-o rapidamente deixando-o deslizar pelas costas do louro e cair ao chão, em seguida foi a vez da camisa, porém ele não deixou que ela prosseguisse, suas mãos firmes a puxaram para si com voracidade, os lábios dele abriram-se sobre a pele de seu pescoço abocanhando-o ali, fazendo a kunoichi fechar seus olhos e fincar as unhas nas costas agora nuas do rapaz a sua frente, arranhando-o instintivamente. Ele desferiu beijos ali e aos poucos os lábios percorreram uma trilha sutil até o colo dela, os dentes dele agarraram-se ao zíper da blusa que ela usava e ele o abaixou abrindo passagem para o soutien negro, de renda que ela usava; ela arfou, ele soltou um riso carregado de segundas intenções, deixou que a blusa escorregasse para a bancada e a jogou em qualquer lugar ficando a observá-la por alguns instantes.

O rosto dela tomou uma cor avermelhada rapidamente, mesmo desejando-o ela não podia negar que se sentia envergonhada, as mãos trêmulas e o suor frio nas palmas denunciavam seu nervosismo, sua ansiedade em tê-lo. Ele também se sentia assim, seu estômago dava voltas e parecia gelado e constantes calafrios cobriam-lhe o corpo, a vontade de possuir o corpo delicado dela era completamente inegável.

- Kura...Os pães de queijo...Vão queimar e...

- Estou pouco me importando com eles Deidara... – ela disse, mas sua mão habilmente alcançou a tomada que ligava o forno desligando-o –

Não havia porque adiar mais aquilo e rapidamente ela o provocou passando a própria língua entre os lábios e deslizando uma das mãos pelo tórax dele até que esta chegasse ao cós de sua calça, ele percorria o corpo seminu dela com suas mãos, lambendo-a, mordiscando-a e apertando a carne firme e alva dela até que ela repousou a mão sobre o membro dele, já excitado, e ele arfou sobre o ouvido dela fechando seus olhos um momento. A reação foi quase instantânea: a mão dele subiu pelas costas dela rapidamente abrindo o fecho do soutien e arrancando-o vorazmente, abaixou a face e levou a boca a um dos seios dela desferindo ali chupões e mordiscando levemente, intercalando com lambidas enquanto o outro era tomado pela boca de sua mão direita em movimentos idênticos, a mão livre descia lascivamente pela barriga dela ,lambendo-a até chegar a seu baixo ventre onde os dedos brincaram com a calcinha dela, passearam por sobre sua intimidade excitando-a, provocando-a, roubando da garganta dela gemidos roucos e sensuais.

- Dei-kun...Argh...

Ele sorriu. Era tão bom vê-la gemer seu nome daquela forma, ele ainda tentava não admitir, mas queria aquele momento há tanto tempo que agora parecia esquecer-se do mundo ao redor. A voz embargada de prazer dela chegava a seus ouvidos o excitando cada vez mais e logo as mãos habilidosas desfizeram-se da última peça íntima dela revelando por completo seu corpo nu ao shinobi. Ele pôs-se a observá-la, cada detalhe, cada pequeno traço, a cicatriz na barriga devido a luta com Sasori ainda riscava a pele leitosa e macia do corpo dela. Novamente abocanhou-lhe os seios da mesma forma de antes e a mão que antes brincava com sua calcinha – que agora estava longe – desceu para o sexo dela, já completamente úmido onde ele introduziu os dedos devagar a estimulando com estocadas leves, a língua de sua mão fazia carícias enlouquecedoras sobre o clitóris dela arrancando fortes gemidos dos lábios rosados e carnudos da garota, gemidos os quais o deixavam satisfeito e a cada momento mais tentado a possuí-la de vez. Livrou-se das malditas calças e da boxer que ainda cobriam-lhe o corpo, o membro ereto e pulsante implorava por ela, por cada centímetro daquele corpo e ambos não se demoraram a perceber que já estavam mais do que prontos.

Num movimento sutil ele a puxou para a beirada da bancada e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, penetrou-a vagarosamente enquanto os lábios se encontravam num beijo agora mais calmo, porém ainda carregado de desejo, abafando um gemido dela e um suspiro dele. As mãos dela arranharam as costas largas dele enquanto movimentavam-se e ele mordiscava-lhe a cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra lhe segurava a nuca. Ele esperou seu membro acomodar-se nela e fez movimentos lentos e gentis com os quadris, retirando-se e colocando-se dentro dela, o beijo deu lugar a lambidas no pescoço e repentinamente uma forte mordida fora desferida sobre a pele delicada do pescoço dela, ele a tomou com mais voracidade, a sutileza dando lugar a luxúria e as estocadas ficaram bem mais fortes e rápidas. Ela soltou entre os lábios um gemido alto, decerto aquela mordida deixaria marca, mas ela não se importava a dor nem se comparava ao prazer que ela sentia, deixava-se levar por aquele homem que a tomava para si tão possessivamente, esse era o jeito dele, ela gostava de sentir-se presa a ele, era o único que de fato conseguia domá-la, seus instintos possessivos dominando-a a cada segundo, era impossível resistir. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e ergueu as pernas enlaçando-o pela cintura, dando mais profundidade a penetração dele; ele arfou em resposta sentindo adentrar mais fundo, sentindo-se perder nas curvas dela. A velocidade dos movimentos aumentou mais, bem como a potência dos mesmos e a kunoichi gemia e ofegava, o nome dele se destacando entre os gemidos intensos de prazer que ela dava pareciam estimulá-lo ainda mais. Ele a tirou da bancada apoiando-a pelas nádegas com suas mãos fortes e a recostou sobre a parede, pressionando o corpo dela com força e em seguida a estocando profundamente, baixou a face tomando-lhe um dos seios e sugando-o intensamente. Ela soltava gemidos intercalados a respiração ofegante e ao nome dele dito aos sussurros, sempre ao pé do ouvido dele, os corpos dos dois já estavam soados, mas nenhum deles se importava. Ela tomou os lábios dele de repente, fazendo-o cessar um pouco os movimentos e abraçá-la desfrutando do beijo. Ela escorregou do colo dele repentinamente e afastou-o de si, um sorriso pervertido lhe cobria a face. Ela queria dominar dessa vez e sabia o ponto que devia tocar para isso. Puxou uma das cadeiras com acolchoado confortável sobre o assento e sentou-o nela, ele de imediato percebeu as intenções dela e deixou-se levar, a excitação pulsando nele; ela veio caminhando como uma felina e sentou-se devagar sobre o órgão rígido dele, vagarosamente até estar completamente preenchida por ele. O louro levou as mãos as nádegas dela onde apertou fortemente e mordeu o lábio inferior deixando escapar um suspiro de prazer. Ela por sua vez apoiou as postas dos pés sobre o chão e baixou a face mordendo-o sobre o pescoço e iniciando um movimento forte de quadris, num vai e vem rápido e potente que roubava estalos do encontro dos corpos nus.

Deidara suspirava fortemente entre os movimentos dela, seus pensamentos confundiam-se. Como uma garota daquelas podia levá-lo a loucura tão rapidamente, como podia ela dar-lhe tanto prazer? Ela o conhecia bem, seus gostos, suas fraquezas, e era bom saber que ela sabia exatamente como agradá-lo. Com a velocidade aumentando rapidamente ele já não conseguia suprimir os gemidos, ele que antes se mostrava possessivo e apenas arfava e suspirava decididamente agora não conseguia mais suprimir tanto prazer que ela providenciava. E ela obviamente ficou satisfeita, ouvir os gemidos dele a deixavam enlouquecida, saber que era por ela que ele arfava e gemia. O ritmo só tendia a aumentar, ficou cada vez mais intenso, mais rápido, mais prazeroso; agora os gemidos vinham de ambos, as mãos dele se fechavam firmes sobre os quadris dela, puxando-a para si com força, como se pudesse aprofundar mais seu contato dentro dela, os corpos cobertos por uma fina camada de suor deslizavam um contra o outro com facilidade e ele continuava a sugar os seios dela vorazmente. Ela gemeu o nome dele em seu ouvido fazendo-o suspirar profundamente, já não conseguiria suportar mais tempo, ele estava chegando a seu limite e sentiu um arrepio forte lhe cobrir o corpo de cima pra baixo atingindo seu sexo numa velocidade fatal.

- Argh... – ele gemeu – Eu vou...Kura..Argh...

Ele não precisou continuar para ela saber do que se tratava e a simples menção disso a fez perder o controle sobre si de uma vez. Os movimentos intensificaram-se ao máximo e ele gemia para ela entre os suspiros rápidos que seus lábios produziam, ela jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo-o dentro de si, veloz, voraz, intenso e sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a coluna um pouco antes de seu corpo estremecer em um prazer incomparável e enorme, ela gemeu mais uma vez o nome dele atingindo seu clímax para logo depois ver o louro apertar-lhe os quadris com força e estremecer numa explosão de prazer profunda, o líquido quente a invadindo aos poucos de acordo com o pulsar do membro dele dentro de si, o gemido rouco e sensual que ele deixou escapar entre os lábios.

Estavam exaustos depois de tudo.

Olharam-se profundamente por alguns instantes e ele a abraçou enquanto ela roubava-lhe um beijo dos lábios que eram apenas seus naquele momento. As palavras pareciam ser insuficientes para descrever o momento que haviam passado e então eles apenas sorriram um para o outro, deixando os corpos relaxarem por instantes. Foi Deidara quem cortou o silêncio.

- Deve estar cansada Kura, porque não subimos, un?

Ela deu um olhar cúmplice a ele e assentiu com a cabeça levantando-se e ajudando-o a pegar as roupas que jaziam espalhadas pela cozinha. Ela vestiu a camiseta dele de bom grado quando ele a entregou e o viu se cobrir com o manto, subiram as escadas devagar e caminharam por um longo corredor até chegarem ao quarto dele o qual ele abriu a porta e jogou as roupas todas sobre um móvel qualquer, ela fez o mesmo. Ele trancou a porta pegando-a no colo repentinamente e colocando-a sobre a cama, foi por cima dela roubando-lhe um beijo dos lábios doces e em seguida deitando-se ao lado dela arrumou-se nos travesseiros e trouxe-a para seu peito acomodando-a ali.

- Descanse, estarei velando seu sono.

- Sim, eu sei que sim...

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa puxando os lençóis para cobri-los e a viu fechar os olhos devagar adormecendo em seus braços docemente. Não demorou para que ele próprio adormecesse.

Sem dúvida alguma, aquela experiência inusitada marcaria os dois eternamente.


End file.
